Megaman ZX Reversi (MMZX3)
by ProtoDriveMega
Summary: My idea for MMZX3 :All the heroes from ZX are back ! This time all dark side of the Biometals appeared. And Master Thomas had got hold of Model W ! Will the heroes be able to face it ? When the light side and the dark side Biometals doublemerged ,all abilities of the past Megaman will unlock. And more it may reach the full piotential -the True Form !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I write this story. Seeing Model Z have Model O as its reversi ,I create all Reversi for all Biometals. And Biometals for Megaman (Rock) ,Bass(Forte) and Protoman were created too !**

 ** _Please enjoy !_**

Megaman ZX Reversi

Chapter 1: New Biometals

"Grey ! Ashe ! Do you hear ? Have you get those Biometals yet ?"

"Yeah ,we get them ,"the reploid with grey hair ,Grey answered.

"Back in 10 minutes ,"the girl ,Ashe added.

"Watch out for marick attacks ,"commander reminded."Protect those metals…"

"Got it!"

The two continue walking back to hunter base , a Biometal flew beside them cheerfully.

"Just stop flying around ,Model A. It's just like a fly flying around your head during exam!"Ashe groaned at Model A.

"Oh don't mind that ! I am trying to figure out what's my new friends' names,"Model A replied.

"OK,OK! Here you go : Model M ,Model R ,Model Pr ,Model Br ,Model B ,Model Ft. But they seem 'lifeless' ,"Grey told Model A, who now flying around nervously.

"I sense marick !" Model A shouted. A marick in a rider armor appeared !

"I wish i have time for this ,but we have to protect those metals,"Ashe signed as Grey grab her onto a motorcycle .

The marick started shooting them ,so Grey drive as fast as he could .They soon arrived a cliff and to their surprise ,there was a mob of maricks were waiting for them.

"Look like we have no choices…,Model A!"Grey said.

"Got it!"Grey and Ashe held Model A ,started mega merging. But one marick fire at the container which carry the new Biometals ! A direct hit ! The container exploded and all six new Biometals flew down from the cliff.

"Oh God ! The Biometals ! "Ashe shouted and she exited mega merging then jump off the cliff !

"No Ashe ~~~~~" Grey shouted as he finished mega merge.

Suddenly ,a flash of light shine and Ashe flew back to the cliff. She looked like Forte.

"Ashe !"Grey shouted relievely.

"It's impossible but the fact is - I DoubleMegaMerged,"Ashe said unbelievely.

The rider armor marick saw this as a good chance and attacked Grey. "Bomb !" Grey was blown off into a cave nearby.

"Grey !" Ashe shouted.

Inside the cave ,Grey got up ,he was dismegamerged."Such pain…i should be careful,"he said to himself .

"Hey Grey ! I find something !" Model A whispered while floating over a rusty container. Grey took it up and inspected it. He wipeaway the dirt on it and it shown "Axl" on the cover. Grey tried to open it ,but failed.

"Grey, looks like I have discovered a piece of junk…" Model A signed disappointed.

"Yeah…WAIT! Here it wrote 'Need Biometal Password' ,"Grey said."Model A ,do you have a password ? Maybe you can unlock it ."

"But I do not have password !"Model A exclaimed .

"Think it carefully ,you must remember something since the time you were created to now,"Grey reminded.

"Let me see…I am cocky and have a sense of humor ,the Trouble Maker ,Copy Cat," Model A said confused.

Just when Model A finished speaking ,the container opened miraclely.

"It do work ! Model A ,you really got a password ~~Copy Cat !" Grey teased Model A and laughed.

Suddenly the container leaked out data ,forming a screen mid-air. The data shown a Reploid and it started speaking .

"Hey guy ! I am Megaman Axl ,the marick hunter . If you see this ,Congulation ! You owned my power . After X sealed the Dark Elf ,I hided away. I knew it was wrong but that Damn-it-Weil-guy stole Zero's original and made it evil~ the Omega Zero. A Ciel-called girl made a copy of X with part of X's data ,trying to fight with Omega ,but instead the Copy X gone marick too ! So Zero used his copy version body and with X who turn into a cyber elf ,fighted and ended up destroyed themselves with those maricks. So I use the scraps of the Omega 's body fixed Zero's body and resurrected him. And X I used his original body scraps and Copy X 's scraps to resurrect him. We fighted together again against a new threat . In the end ,we end up sacrificed X and Zero again .Before X died ,he give me the design of Biometal. I give it to the Ciel-girl and she started on making them. Unluckily ,a copy of the design gone into wrong hands . That bad guy steal part of my data and I am now hiding from him. Ah ! I am starting to disappear ,the one last thing I can do is to create a Biometal with rest of my data…Ah! That Albert must created a Biometal of me with the data too ! Maybe it's called Model A. So I will call my Biometal 'Model XL' . Hope…Model A…A will be used by a guy fight for…for…justice…The one who are see this now ,please ,used Model A and Model XL in a good way…"

The rest of the data shown that Albert appeared ,trying to get Model XL but was hurted by the last few bullets of Axl. The data ended here .

"Grey ,that's means I am not a copy of Albert…He lied to us," Model A said .

"Rather than that ,I am more interested in this," Grey held Model XL which he found in the container .

"Maybe it's time to DoubleMegaMerge,"Model A answered.

Grey ran out of the cave and shouted "DoubleMegaMerged".

M.E.G.A. system established.

Grey looked like as original as before ,but with more black armor pieces on him. The most special is he got boosters under his legs. Ashe ,who was still battling with marick ,stopped and looked at him surprisingly.

"Ashe ,don't look at me ,prepare for battle ! Let's get rid of the maricks !" Grey shouted as he fighted.

A giant dragon marick appeared ,Grey finished it with copy shot. Then a voice in his head speak.

"Transform into that marick ! I am Model XL ,the reversi Biometal of Model A! Just do it !"

"Got that" Grey answered as he transformed .

Grey burnt all the marick ,then he knocked off the marick on the rider armor.

"That's for you Ashe," Grey cheered Ashe.

"I'd rather have a flower ," Ashe signed .

 _Meanwhile~_

Vent was lying on grass ,and Aile suddenly kicked him furiously .

"Get up you lazy bones ! We have got our treasure and it's time to go,"Aile roared.

 ** _To Be Continue_**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Orginally I want to post the whole story but... Just don't want to make it too long.

Anyway ,Enjoy !

Megaman ZX Reversi

Chapter 2 ~ When the Copy was back Part.1

Area A

Vent was lying on grass ,and Aile suddenly kicked him furiously .

"Get up you lazy bones ! We have got our treasure and it's time to go,"Aile roared.

"No ,Aile ,you are always worry-minded .There's no marick nearby," Vent said lazily.

"But…," before Aile could finished ,Vent cut her conversion .

"Aile we will leave after I solve this mystery ," Vent replied .

Vent was holding a Biometal with his right hand ,it looks like Model X but in dark blue ,and in his left hand there was a data disc.

That Biometal was Model C(opy X) ,and it seemed lifeless .

"Vent ,I don't think it's a good idea to reactive it," Another Biometal ,Model X ,floated in the air and said."I feel something fearsome from it. Looks like the reploid it based on wanted to destroy my past self always . I am not willing to speak his name again ."

"Well ,let's open the data disc .After that ,we shall go back to the Guardian Base,"Aile said rather impatiently.

They ask Model X to do the scanning for them. Soon ,some data leaked out ,forming a screen .

A reploid looked like Megaman X appeared ,and this made Vent and Aile shaked in fear.

"Oh my ,it's the corrupted data reploid we fight just nowin Area R…" Aile said in horror ,she was so scared that she hugged Vent.

"Aile ,I know he IS fearsome ,he is the fallen angel ,sending homing attack everywhere ..."Vent said .

Flashback ~ 4 hours ago ~ On the Guardian Base

"Vent ! I find a Biometal signal in Area R ,near where Ouroboros fell !" Aile exclaimed.

"Really ? So Model Z must be there !" Vent cheered.

"But we haven't been to Area R ,it can be dangerous ," Prairie ,the guardians commander told them.

"It's important to get back Model Z even it will risk our lives ," Vent insisted.

"Well ,if you insist ,then I will let you go ,but be careful," Prairie said ,still looked very worried .

"Don't worry ! We will be back soon ," said Aile ,and she pulled Vent and rushed to the transfer .

Area R-1 ~ Entrance

"The signal is from inside Vent," Model X told him.

"This place looks rather familiar ," Aile said confused.

"I know ,it is just looks like Area N ,where we got Model Z's evil self ,Model O," Vent reminded her.

"Let's go," Model X said. "But first ,let's MegaMerge !" "Got it," shouted Vent and Aile.

MEGAMERGE !

M.E.G.A. SYSTEM ESTABLISH

Megaman Model X !

"Let's go ,Mission target :Find Model Z !" Vent shouted .

"Needn't you give order ," Aile said .

Inside Area R-2

Once they entered there ,the data inside flown ,forming reploids and the maricks there also reactive .

"It could be a harsh battle ," Model X reminded them.

Vent and Aile fired their buster. The maricks came one by one ,but they all got shot down.

Suddenly ,a big Gotham marick appeared ,it sent a hit to Vent and Aile and knocked them off.

"Vent ,I hate doing this ,but let's do it," Aile told Vent.

"Ready as anytime you want," Vent replied .

They charged their busters to highest level ,and together they jumped up .

"Super Final Elimination !" they shouted together and fired laser mid-air.

The Gotham was destroyed ,so they dashed to the gate leading to Area R-3 until Model X stopped !"Hey ,Model X it isn't your style !" Vent complained ."OF COURSE because I got a good news and bad news ," Model X told them. "Which first ,good or bad ?""Good ," Aile said ,rather annoyed ."Ok ,the good news is behind this gate it comes the Biometal signal .BUT the bad news is it isn't Model Z's," Model X said confirmed ."WHAT !" Vent and Aile shouted ,with their mouth dropped open ."Instead ,it's a signal like mine ,but there won't be two me ," Model X added ."Well ,then we should go back…" before Aile finished ,Vent stopped her."Stay positive ! Even it isn't Model Z ,we should get that Biometal ,so we won't returned with hands empty," Vent cheered Aile."This is strange : The gate needs my password…" Model X confused ."Never mind ,I will enter it .Guys ,ready ?""Not yet ,I feel something bad ;Maybe we need O's power ," Vent said worried .

"What !? You mean Model O? But you said he was lost after we defeated Serpent !" Aile asked him.

"Actually that was a lie ," Vent answered Aile with his head down. "He was unconscious after that battle ."

"Is 'Deactivated ' ," Model X corrected.

"Why did you lie to me ? I hate liar !" Aile blamed at Vent furiously .

"By the time we got Model O ,you were always relying on him .Model O is based on a bloody guy in the past and I am afraid that you would turn like him ,so I hide O ," Vent said tumbling .

"I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP ! I CAN CONTROL MYSELF !" Aile groaned at Vent ,there was tears in her eyes . "Why ? You are not the Vent I know."

"Be…Because I…I LOVE YOU !" Vent shoued ,and he started to blush.

"Huh ?" Aile was shocked ,she turned her face away from Vent. Her face was as red as apple ,and some smoke could be seen from her ears.

"Sorry ,maybe I shouldn't tell you that…" Vent regretted .

Suddenly ,Aile turned around and hugged Vent ."I love you too Vent ,"she whispered near Vent's ear.

They looked at each other ,their face turned more and more red ,they looked into each other 's eyes ,there were something burning in their bodies and they knew it ,their faces came closer and closer to each other and…

"HALT ! It's not right time for romance !"Model X interrupted. "And I am here too ! It's wrong to do THIS in front of others ,even I am a piece of metal and I won't blush ."

"Oh…you damage a good scene ," Vent signed .

"Vent…Or I should call you 'Baby Vent' ,where is Mr. O ?" Aile asked Vent with a blink .

"He lies in my pocket ,and don't call me that .It is super embarrassing ," Vent replied shy.

Vent reached for his pocket ,and once he had his hand in it ,his face appeared thousands of shock and confusion .

"What's wrong my baby," Aile asked .

"Don't call me that and BAD NEWS :He isn't in my pocket !" Vent screamed in shock.

"What !? " Model X and Aile shouted .

"Only a note was found ," Vent said as he pulled out a piece of paper .

It wrote :Vent sorry for that because I knew it wasn't Z at the Area R-1 ,I set off for for my original soul. Model O

"That O…he knew it but not telling us…he must be pretended to be deactive for long time ," Aile signed .

"Still he left something for us at the back of the note ," Model X said. "There are five chips."

 ** _To Be Continue_**

So Vent have a crush on Aile... but the battle against Copy X is near !

How would the Heroes do ?


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Are you ready for the battle against Copy X ? If yes ,ENJOY !

Megaman ZX Reversi

Chapter 2 ~ When the Copy was back Part.2

Model X equipped the chips and entered the password into the gate.

" I am the light that illuminates all possibilities, Lumine Infinitus... " Model X said.

The gate unlocked so Model X asked,"Vent ,Aile are you ready ?""As you wish ," Vent and Aile answered and grabbed on Model X.

MEGAMERGE !

M.E.G.A. SYSTEM ESTABLISH

Megaman Model X !

This time ,the Model X armors were different :some white arm pieces with glowing cobalt lines were added ,the busters were upgraded ,a shining red crystal was in the middle of the armor."Wow ! Amazing ! Those chips have such effects !" Aile exclaimed .

"No way ! These…should be a technology long lost ~ Armor Chips !" Model X said. "Before turning in Biometal ,my past-self had used them ! How did they fall in Model O's hands ?""Never mind ,let's go !" Vent ignored Model X and entered the gate to Area R-3 with R-3 Copy X's Boss room

"There is nothing ,but I am sure the 'another me' is here ," Model X confirmed .Suddenly ,a shadow dashed across Vent and Aile ,and stood in front of them with his back facing them.

"Does he know what is polite ?" Aile complaint ."Who the heck are you ?" Vent asked impolitely.

"He is Copy X ! Why am I feeling scared ?" Model X tumbled .Copy X turned around and roared ," Finally ! My real-self ! X ! I will surely beat you ! Let's see who's the FAKE !"

"How dare you say that ! Model X is…" before Aile could finish ,Copy X interrupted.

"I will proved that I am the REAL ! Hahaha~~" Copy X laughed evil.

"A corrupted data ,like Omega …" Vent signed .

Copy X floated into the air and shone .

MODE CHANGE

FALLEN ANGEL MODE

Copy X changed into his battle form and attacked with a charged shot.

"Watch out ! " Vent said as he grabbed Aile and avoided the attack .

Aile gave a kiss on Vent's lips and told him," You deserve it !"

"Hump ! X ! You are strong but check out for this ! " Copy X pointed his buster at Vent .

ARROW SHOT

An arrow liked shot flew towards Vent ,Vent dashed left and avoided it.

"Same attack won't work !" Vent teased the data.

But arrow didn't bumped into the wall ,it did a U-turn and dashed towards Vent ,at full speed.

"Ah~~" Vent screamed as the arrow stabbed him.

"I won't forgive you ," Aile groaned and shot four charged shots at Copy X .

"1,2,3,4 !" Copy X counted while he dashed away from the attacks .

"And a '5' ! Gotcha !" Vent said after he fired at Copy X.

"X ! I am not over yet ~~ Eat this !" Copy X roared .

FINAL STRIKE - MILLIONS ARROWS

An arrow was fired ,which made Aile laughed.

"How many attacks do you get ?" she asked.

"Aile ,I think we should run ," Vent told Aile and pulled away.

The arrow split into ten ,and the ten split again into other ten…There were rains of arrows !

Vent was good at avoiding attack…but not this kind.

"Ouch !" Aile cried ."This attack can't be avoided ."

Our heroes were hopeless ,after being hurted by the same attack for several time .

"Wish we can Overdrive ," Vent grinned .

OVERDRIVE SYSTEM AWAKENED

MODEL X OVERDRIVE MODE

A aura spite appeared around Vent and Aile ,they were totally amazed .

"Wow…We didn't know you can do this ,Model X,"Vent and Aile said .

"Seems Model O has ability to share his overdrive function ,he made it into a chip," Model X explained .

Copy X used its ice attack .

FREEZING SHOT

Vent defended it with he Overdrive skill.

BURST STRIKE

The attacks formed explosion in air.

Copy X used his usual attack .

FINAL STRIKE ~ MILLIONS ARROWS

Aile defended with laser shot ,Copy X 's attack was useless .

"Hahaha ~~ Not bad X !" Copy X shouted. "Let you see my ultra attack !"

"Vent ," Aile said. "Let's finish this."

ULTIMATE FINAL ELIMINATION ~ GIGA CRUSH

Copy X was hit and badly damaged .He started to explode .

"Why ? WHY ? I am supposed to be perfect ! X ! I promises I will be back ,and prove I am the Real while you are fake !" Copy X screamed unbelievably and exploded.

"Because you are a copy," Model X spoke in a unusual way.

"Model X ,you are acting strange," Aile asked him.

"Huh ? What have I say just now ?" Model X asked.

"Hmm…Nothing…" Vent told him.

They inspected the empty boss room ,no sight of Biometal was found ."Where is the another you ,Model X ?" Vent shouted impatiently.

In a second ,some flow of data flew out ,forming a Biometal mid-air ,and it fell…right onto Vent's head…"OUCH~~ " Vent cried .

"This often happens ,Baby ," Aile picked up the Biometal ,and a data disk sticked behind it.

"Let's get out of this f**king place ," Vent said angrily .

Model X had a strange feeling .

"Why am I feeling sorry and sadness ?" he thought himself .

Flashback ends.

The data disk shown Copy X ,he laughed in a wicked way.

"I knew that X will get rid of me sooner or later .So I splited a corrupted data of me in this Area. One who can defeat me will deserve the great power of me - Biometal Model C ! X ,you made the four guardians betrayed me by appeared in front of them ,but I am not finish with you ! I will prove I am REAL~~~~"

Data ends.

"So Model C is a copy of you ,Model X ," Vent said with his questions in mind solved .

"Right…" Model X answered .

In a sudden ,a Biometal fell right on Vent's head.

"Hump ! Come on ! Let me if you get a third one !" Vent pointed at the sky and roared.

Bang!

Another Biometal hit Vent…

"I don't DESERVE this !" Vent shouted .

Aile picked up the two Biometals ,she checked them and said in confuse ," Model M ,Model R ,sky blue colour…Are they new Biometals ?" She shaked them and said ,"Are they dead ?"

"Hey lady ! Don't shake me as if I am a mouse !" Model M shouted.

"Stop…I am so dizzy…" Model R said .

"Argh~~" Aile screamed and she threw them at Vent.

Vent caught them and asked them angrily ,"Where are you from ? And landing on others' head is bad even you are Biometals !"

"We…We…were blown off the cliff…" Model R answered .

"Enough Vent ,it's not their responsible ,it's an accident ," Model X told Vent.

"KNEE !" Aile shouted and she jumped into Vent ,a grenade fell near them and exploded.

A group of maricks appeared and they attacked the X biomatches.

"Vent ,you should have listened to me ," Aile said annoyed .

"Worrying ? Need not ! Cause our biomatch is here !" Model M & R said together ,and together ,they flew towards the only girl here.

DOUBLE MEGAMERGE

M.E.G.A. SYSTEM ESTABLISH

Megaman Model MR

Aile shooted at the marick and said ,"Well the armor is light and it suits my needs."

MEGAMERGE

M.E.G.A. SYSTEM ESTABLISH

Megaman Model X

"Maricks ! What were they doing here ?" Vent said while shooting the maricks.

The maricks were weak ,as usual ,but not at all.

"HELP~~VENT~~" Aile cried for help. A giant devil-shaped marick caught her.

"Damn it ! Put her down !" Vent shouted and fired at the Devil Marick.

The Devil Marick threw Aile at Vent ,then did a claw clash attack .

"Argh !" they were knocked off and demegamerged.

The Devil Marick was only 1m in front of them ,Vent took out Model C.

"Vent ! Are you crazy ? Do you know what are you doing ?" Model X warned him anxiously .

"I know this is insane…to use a power that always want to destroy you…BUT !I have to protect Aile !" Vent shouted confidently and he held Model X.

DOUBLE MEGAMERGE

M.E.G.A. SYSTEM ESTABLISH

Megaman Model XC

"Whether it's evil or not ,one can use it in a right way !" Vent shouted.

ANGEL CUTTER

The Devil Marick was cut into pieces and exploded.

Vent carried Aile ,who fainted for somewhile and awaked.

"What's happened ? Vent ,we are flying !" Aile confused.

"Nothing…I just tried Model C…So I got a pair of wings…Now hug tight :We are flying back to the Guardian Base."

MEANWHILE

Area D-2

A glow of red light was flying around ,in fact it was an cyber elf.

"So peace…"the red elf said.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

So Vent had activated Model C and Aile had Model M and Model R with her.

Who will you think that red elf was ? Please wait .


	4. Chapter 3

**Megaman ZX Reversi**

 **Chapter 3 ~ Giro's return**

Area D-2

A glow of red light was flying around ,in fact it was an cyber elf.

"So peace…"the red elf said.

The red elf turned into a spite .The spite had a long golden hair ,he wore a pair of glasses .

The red elf was Giro.

Giro stood in front of Serpent 's destroyed office ,he signed ,"Haven't been here for long ,place where I sacrifice myself ,turning into an elf…"

"Giro ,is that you ?" a familiar voice asked him.

"Who…Who's there ?" Giro was shocked .

"Right beyond you Giro," the voice said. Giro looked down and found "someone"…It was Model Z and sorry for that…he was stuck in the ground .

"Model Z !? Aren't you with my employees ? What are you doing here ?" Giro asked him.

"Long story…Anyway pull me out ," Model Z told him.

"But I am…" Giro said.

"You CAN get hold of me cause you are my biomatch," Model Z said .

So Giro pulled Model Z out ,then Model Z told him what happened before he got struck here.

"So you helped Vent and Aile escaped…" Giro said as his confuse was solved .

"But I am not expected to be blown away such far…and met you again…" Model Z said .

"Get that red metal ! And that red elf too !" someone shouted.

A group of marick appeared ,Model Z said ,"Giro ,time to reveal a secret ."

MEGAMERGE

M.E.G.A. ESTABLISH

Megaman Model Z

In a second ,Giro was in Model Z armor. He quick dashed through groups of maricks and got them slashed .

"An elf cannot megamerge," Giro told Model Z.

"You can because I keep your body data in me ,but you can't hang out like this for long :There's time limit ." Model Z answered .

"Huh…" Giro said.

"And I have a way to resurrect you :Find another Biometal. With power of two Biometals ,your body can be fully restored ," Model Z added .

"…" Giro stood still.

"What are you waiting for ? We must hit the road now as I can't maintain your body long .Your legs won't move itself . Let's go and find Vent…" Model Z encouraged Giro.

"Needn't .There are Vent and other heroes ,they will do my job .I am not needed ," Giro said emotionlessly.

"WHAT !?" Model Z shouted .

"You do not UNDERSTAND ! You are just a piece of metal !" Giro suddenly lost temper.

"Z ! I am tired . I don't want to fight .I don't want to sacrifice .I don't want to resurrect .I just want PEACE !" Giro shouted ,throwing his Z saber on the ground .

"Giro ! Be hopeful ! Peace will not…" Model Z couraged Giro ,but a shadow attack them behind .

DARKNESS SLASH

Giro was knocked off and demegamerge. He fainted.

"A warrior should never put down his weapons ."the shadow said. It appeared as a Pseudoroid.

Area S ~ Prison

Giro woke up in great pain . He found himself trapped in a capsule .Beside him was Model Z who trapped by an electronic field . Giro saw many humans and reploids were imprisoned in cage .

A samurai-looked Pseudoroid appeared ,it said ,"I am your Lord , Samurailoid ! The weak ! You are not deserved to gain a life ."

The children cried ,people and reploids were scared .

"So who would come and challenge me ?" Samurailoid shouted.

Suddenly ,a wall was crushed and formed a hole.

"Samurailoid here's your end !" a female hunter said.

MEGAMERGE

M.E.G.A. SYSTEM ESTABLISH

Megaman Model PBr

"Let you remember the guy who will beat you up ,I am Anna !" the hunter said.

"Biometals that based on Protoman ? I have learnt about him :Always taking a stupid shield !" Samurailoid groaned. "A shield cannot win a katana !"

Anna threw the shield at Samurailoid and shouted ,"This is learnt from a marvel comic book !"

The shield hit Samurailoid ,and Anna stabbed him .

Giro watched this in the capsule ,he was thinking .Why ? Why ? That girl just fight ,she don't know what's she doing .That could bring her death…

"Haha ! Finally my biomatch ! " someone said . It was Model O .

"Guy…no the gold hair elf ? Do you thirst for blood ? Or destruction ? I can resurrect you and help you. Now touch me and let's …" Model O said as Model Z stopped him."Don't waste you words…he is so stubborn now…" Model Z signed .

"Stubborn ? Oh ! It's been long time ,my original soul ," Model O said."Me too ,my original body ," Model Z replied .

There was moment of silent before they talked again .

"So Z ,what the heck are you doing here ? And why do you get stuck in this electric field ?" Model O asked ,using a teasing voice .

"Don't tell it ,it's terrible as I hate prison like this. Anyway ,help me out O ," Model Z replied furiously .

Model O sent out a Overdrive aura ,the electric field over voltage and stopped functioning .

"Thanks ,and what in hail are you doing here O ? How do you get here ?" Model Z asked.

"To find you Z .I followed that Anna and teached her how to use Biometal . She's so stupid ,she believed I am God and help her. I followed her secretly to here. Hey ,who's that guy in the capsule ? I know he's my chosen one ,though ," Model O said .

"Well he is my original biomatch ,Giro…" Model Z told Model O.

"WHAT ! OH MY GOD ! A coward like him is Giro ?You said he is brave ,willing to sacrifice himself…" Model O shouted disappointedly.

"He used to be ,but not now…" Model Z signed .

"Hey coward ! You are Giro right ? Stand up ! Fight !" Model O scolded Giro.

"Giro ,the destiny of three of us is in your hand .Choose it ," Model Z added.

Giro closed his eyes and didn't response .

"Damn it !" Model O groaned .

Back to Anna ,she was having a hardest fight ever in her life .

KATANA STRIKE

PROTOSHIELD BLOCKING

Samurailoid slashed Anna ,and she hurted badly .

"Katanarick ! Kill those coward useless prisoners !" Samurailoid shouted .

"No !" Anna shouted .

KATANA BURST

Anna was knocked off and crashed into a wall .Samurailoid charged his katana and walked to her.

"A warrior should pay attention to his enemy ," he said.

The Katanaricks destroy the gates ,everyone in the cages were sacred .Children even cried .

A girl asked a boy while they stepped back ,"Hey ,isn't that the transporter Giro ? Why didn't he megamerge ?"

"He wouldn't be our hope ,he is an elf already .Elf cannot megamerge .Moreover ,look at his face ,his face shows he is tired ,he don't want to fight ," the boy told the girl.

Giro seemed didn't hear ,but actually he was pretending .

"I can change the destiny of me ,Z ,O ?" he thought .

Suddenly ,the girl ran up and shouted ,"Giro ! Be courage ! Do what you can do ! Argh~~~~"

A Katanarick caught her and held her mid-air ,it pointed its buster at her.

"No ! " Anna shouted .

KATANA UP TRUST

Anna used her Protoshield to blocked Samurailoid's attack ,but was knocked of again .

"Z !What are you waiting for ! The girl is going to be killed !" Model O shouted at Model Z.

"Wait…Giro is on his most important moment…" Model Z said.

The Katanarick charged his buster ,the girl cried .

"I remember ! I am fighting to protect ,not for peace . If I don't fight ,there will be peace…only for me."Giro thought.

"There's no…" Model O said but Giro stopped him.

"I want to fight ,I want to change destiny of 3 of us ,not only us but other's . I will PROTECT all the weak !" Giro shouted .

As Giro shouted ,light flashed from him. The light was so strong that the capsule broke ,making the Katanarick exploded .His will power had regained !

Anna stood up but she fell again ,Samurailoid laughed ,"A shield cannot win a katana !"

"But a saber can ," Giro shouted at Samurailoid.

"Oh ,the boy who lost courage ,no ,is ELF !" Samurailoid teased .

"I am not losing courage now ! Model Z ! Model O ! Lend me your power ! Let me protect ones in need and even sacrifice again !" Giro shouted .

"I am always ready ,Giro ! Let's fight together again ,"Model Z said while flew to his right hand.

"Don't forget me Z ! Haha ! Finally ! Blood Time ! I am so thirst of that ," Model O screamed while flew to his left hand.

"I will show you I am a warrior fight for peace !" Giro shouted as he drew a circle in air with Model Z and Model O ,and hit them together .

DOUBLE MEGAMERGEM.E.G.A. SYSTEM ESTABLISH

Megaman Model ZO

Giro felt something flowing back into him ,it was his body data ,he had regained his body !A Model Z armor appeared ,but with more details ,Giro 's head was covered in this armor ,some dark red armor pieces were added .

"So this is Model ZO…I feel so powerful ," Giro thought himself ."So Samurailoid ,I will win you with my Sabers !" Giro shouted .

"Not so fast kid !" Samurailoid shouted as he pulled out his short katana.

DOUBLE KATANA SLASH

Giro pulled his sabers : Z saber(green) and O saber(purple). He summoned two sprites : Model Z Giro (light red) and Model O Giro (dark red ).

JUSTICE TRIPLE Z SLASH

The sprites help Giro defended the attack ,Samurailoid attack failed so Giro had the up hand .

60 SLASH COMBO

The sprites and Giro slashed Samurailoid ,Samurailoid hulped.

"You kid…you are not as weak as I think .You really got some skills ,BUT ! It's all over !" Samurailoid shouted .

KATANA AIR CUT

"Look out !" Anna stood up and shouted .She took her Protoshield and spinned up.

PROTOSHIELD SPINNING BLOCK

"Argh~" Anna failed blocking again ,this time she was knocked off into the air and demegamerged.

"Gotcha !" Giro caught Anna mid-air ,and landed smoothly .

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP !" Anna shouted at Giro .

"Are your name 'Anna' ? So Anna ,force yourself is not right . Rest Anna ,I will do the rest of the part ," Giro said gently .

"Boy ,take your hand away from my breast ! You are holding it ," Anna told Giro and slapped him. Giro blushed for a while and fought Samurailoid.

"He looks so familiar…That voice…That golden long hair…" Anna thought while she guided the people escapes.

"Why are you blushing ?" asked a girl .Anna turned around and said ,"No…Nothing ! Please ,escape !"

"I will show you my true power !" shouted Samurailoid.

"Won't let you do so ," replied Giro.

MODEL ZO DOUBLE OVERDRIVE

SAMURAI MISSILES FULL BURST

Samurailoid shooted many missiles from his back .

"Sabers aren't my only weapons !" Giro shouted and pulled his O-buster and Z-buster .

FULL CHARGED ULTIMATE BURST SHOTS

Giro shooted million of charged buster shots ,and cause explosions with the missiles .

"Cheater !" Samurailoid shouted .

"Let's see ," Giro shouted .

"Red guy ! Throw your busters ,let's battle in name of katana and saber ," Samurailoid said and he disarmed all his missiles .

"You are asking for that !" Giro replied and threw his busters.

Samurailoid pulled his long katana ,and held his short katana with he left hand.

Giro held his sabers tight. He said to Model Z and Model O with his mind ,"Z ,O ,If I sacrifice again ,leave me alone ."

"Nonsense ," Model O and Model Z said . "With complete power of Zero ,you won't lose."

"Zero ?" Giro confused.

"Huh ?" Model O said . "We haven't said this ," Model Z said .

SAMURAI KATANA INFINITY RISING

"Here he come !" Giro said.

ZO SABER DOUBLE INFINITE SHINING

Giro and Samurailoid attacked each other ,they swung their swords so fast that it was hard to see what move they were exactly making .

"Argh !" Giro was being knocked off .Anna saw this and ran to help ,but Giro stopped her.

"Don't put your life on risk ,I will protect everyone even she is a biomatch ," Giro said .

Suddenly ,a flash of light appear from Giro .The light formed a red sprite ,it was Megaman Zero (X ver.).

"So that was your original self ," Giro said to Model Z and Model O.

MODEL ZO BLACK MODE

"Final strike !" Giro shouted at Samurailoid.

BLACK ZERO ULTIMATE SLASHING

"Argh~~~~~~ IMPOSSIBLE ! I am the strongest warrior ,why am I being beaten up by a kid !" Samurailoid roared .

"Because you are destroying ,not protecting ," Giro said as Samurailoid exploded .

Area C-1

"Thanks ! " the people said to Giro and Anna .

"That's the job for hunters ," Anna said.

"So you are Anna ?" Giro asked and Anna nodded her head.

"Anyway…Sorry for that 'breast-touching' accident…I didn't mean it ,though…" Giro said while he was blushing.

"If you insisted ,then you deserve it !" Anna shouted and slapped Giro right cheek.

"What's your name ?" Anna asked Giro ."Giro ," Giro replied while he held his right cheek. Yeah ,being slapped was very pain.

"Gi…Giro ? Is it 'Girouette' in long form ?" Anna suddenly asked anxiously .

"Yeah ! How do you know ?" Giro replied.

Before Giro could react ,Anna hugged him tightly ,very tight .Some memories rushed in Giro's brain when Anna's warm rushed into Giro.

FLASHBACK~

A little reploid girl was playing with a little reploid boy with golden hair .That boy was Giro ,indeed .

"What girl do you want to marry in the future ?" the girl asked ."Hmmm…Too embarrass to say…" Giro answered.

"Can she be ME ?" the girl asked anxiously.

"I don't know…Un…Unless…you have large blossom…" Giro told her ,hoping this wouldn't made him a strange tasted person in her eyes .

The girl's face turned red ,then she said ,"I will have large blossom ,I PROMISE ! In return ,you have to get long golden hair !" the girl shouted."No…I will look girlish…" Giro replied ."But I like it ," the girl explained

Suddenly ,a marick appeared ,it caught the girl . Giro tried to fight the marick ,but failed .

"Giro~~~~" the girl shouted as the marick took her away .

"Anna~~~~" Giro shouted as he saw the marick ran away.

"Remember our promise ! Remember my name :Anna ,Annaulla !" the girl shouted then disappeared with the marick.

"I promise ,I will save you and have long golden hair…" Giro said as he cried .

FLASHBACK END

"Anna…Annaulla…" Giro said as tears dropped from his eyes .

"Don't cry ,I hate boys crying ,especially you…" Anna said as she tried hard not to cried .She hugged Giro so tight that he almost couldn't breathe .Giro touched her breast and said ,"You…you really get large blossom…Making me difficult to breathe…" His face was more red than apple .

Anna pushed Giro away and a slap was sent to his left cheek .Anna held her breast and shouted ,"NO TOUCHING !"

"Sorry…" Giro put his face down and remain red.

"You really keep your hair long…" Anna touched his golden long hair. "Wish we have a proper place to sleep together tonight…so I can use your long hair to measure my breast ."

Giro was shocked by this ,his face turned more red and this exceeded his limit :his nose bleeded .

"Aww man…How can you 'play' with me tonight ? You will bleed to death…"Anna signed .

"What happened after you were caught ?" Giro asked and grabbed a piece of tissue from Anna's bag.

"After I was caught ,I was turned into a cyber elf .Luckily ,some hunters saved me and restored my body .One of them gave me a gun and this is how I started my marick hunter life ," Anna answered. "But not even one success mission was complete…"

"Well cheer up ! I will tell you mine…" Giro told his story ,Anna shocked .

"You turned into an elf too ?" Anna shouted .

"Yeah…That feel bad…" Giro said.

"How about your Biometals ? Where did you get them ?" finally ,Model Z got his chance and asked .

"Well ,I picked them up four hours ago…when I was fighting maricks under a cliff ,"said Anna.

"Yes ,someone blew us off the cliff and we found our biomatch ! We megamerged and beated the maricks ," Model Pr and Model Br said.

"So I eventually thought I can fight Pseudoroid and you know…" Anna said. "I need more training…"

"Let's go ," said Giro ."I know a place that can let us stay overnight…"

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **EXTRA**

Anna saw a church when beating the road ,she said something to Giro ,and she pulled him in…


End file.
